The Brotherhood of Nine
by Kate Barancik
Summary: The journey of the Fellowship told through each member.
1. Frodo Baggins

The Brotherhood of Nine   
Chapter I   
Frodo   
  
  


Summery: Frodo's POV of the Council of Elrond.   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I still don't own LotR and never will, alas.   
  
  


"I am glad you are here with me. Here at the end of all things, Sam"   
-Frodo Baggins, 'Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'   
  


I woke early the next morn feeling oddly refreshed and better since my brush with evil. My dear uncle Bilbo asks me if I am ready for the council to begin. With little or no reluctance I replay that I feel ready for anything, which is most decidedly close to the truth. A bell chimed in the distance and Gandalf told us to hurry on our way. Bilbo and I hurry along behind him, not knowing ourselves where this council is to be held.   
It turned out to be a terrace at which I had found my friends the night before. Soft light shown everywhere around us and the water from the river below came up to greet my ears. My troubles melted from me, even the Ring on its chain round my neck was a far distant memory that for a peaceful second did not seem to touch me.   
I saw those around me, but did not recognize a great deal of them. Elrond placed a hand on my shoulder a led me to a seat at his right. In the far corner I saw Strider shift in seat to stare at me, though it was I'm sure supposed to be a comforting friendly stare, it made me more than nervous. Elrond introduced me to the Council and in turn pointed and gave name to those that I did not know.   
A dwarf by the name of Gimli, who was the son of Gloin; the Elves that sat by the side of Glorfindel, including one who was the son of the King of the Elves of Mirkwood, Legolas; seated slightly away was a man from the land of Gondor, his name Elrond told me was that of Boromir. They were all proud stern folk, but it seemed to me that they all sat their distances from each other, especially the Elves and the dwarves.   
The story Gloin told I did not pay too much mind to, but only listened with half an ear. My thoughts dwelt on the Ring around my neck. Its power I could still feel even though I did not wear it upon my finger. My mind faded to the Shire and of how long I may be away from my home, or if I may ever even return. Slowly, I drifted back to Elrond as he began the Tale of the Ring.   
  


  
"Here is the Sword that was broken!" shouted Strider unexpectedly from the corner. He held a sword that lay in two separate parts and placed onto a table in the middle of the Council so that all present could see. Boromir asked for Strider's name and of what his connection with a place called Minas Tirith was.   
"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," answered Elrond. This name meant little to nothing for me, but it seemed to be valuable, for Boromir's grey eyes had gone wide. Elrond went on to explain that he was the descendent of Isildur Elendil's son. That meant that Strider was the rightful owner of the Ring, not I.   
"Then it belongs to you and not to me at all!" I cried, voice echoing slightly. I jumped to my feet and was nearly about to throw the Ring to him, not waiting for it to be demanded, but stopped short. Strider denied ownership and I was called upon by Gandalf to bring out the Ring to show.   
All eyes fell silently onto me as an unnatural quiet settled in the Council. My reluctance to see or touch the Ring nearly set me into madness. I wish to be far, far away, out of the reach of any ring or spell or dark lord. The gaze of Elrond pierced me like a thousand stabbing knives. The Ring weighed heavily on my neck, ever reminding me of my burden. My hands shake as I pull the chain from around my neck. There are several gasps from the Council as I pull it over my head. My mind, and eyes, are locked on the Ring as it dangles from its silver chain, it holds me as it has since I first laid eyes upon it. From the looks of the others around, it steals everyone else's minds as well.   
I do not hear the words floating around me as I watch the Ring sit on the wood table before me. My mind is for the moment broken from the power of the Ring as I feel Bilbo move impatiently at my side. Bilbo stood and recited a poem that I am not too sure I have heard before. Once he had sat back down he whispered to me that he had written it for the Dunadan. He had said with a deep sigh that he slightly wished his adventures were not yet over. Aragorn smiled at Bilbo, but soon returned to speaking with Boromir.   
After much converse of which I paid little attention to, Bilbo was asked on by Elrond to tell his story of how he had come into possessing the Ring. Bilbo told the story that I had heard a million times since I was little, always it had fascinated me. When finished Elrond turned the story telling to me. I, however, was not as willing as Bilbo to tell my story. I cleared my throat and began to speak. Begging with receiving the Ring from Bilbo to the Black Riders and everything after. I drew in a deep breath at finishing and took my seat once again.   
"Not bad," Bilbo said in congratulations. He gave me light praise and then the others spoke around us of matters concerning the Ring. Surprisingly, I heard mention of Gollum from Strider and tuned my ears to listen. It appeared that Strider had hunted for the creature, but had found a way to learn needed information without Gollum. Gandalf began to quote word for word a scroll of Isildur's words describing the Ring.   
Gandalf had left feverishly and found Strider who told him that he had indeed captured the creature Gollum and gave a full account of how. He had took the slimy villain to Mirkwood for safe keeping with the Elves. Gandalf went on to explain the writing that lay on the Ring, first citing it in a dark language and was scolded by Elrond, but apologized in his own fashion and went on to translate the meaning in Common Speech: 

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.___

On went the conversation to Gollum once again when Boromir asked of him. Aragorn told that he had not been imprisoned, but was rather under the careful watch of the Elves of Mirkwood. At this the Elf Legolas stood up and cried that Gollum had gotten away from his watchers. He told of how the creature had managed to get away and run off into the night. He spoke at lengths of a battle between Elves and orcs and of how Gollum could not be refound.   
Gandalf easily brushed the matter aside and began to speak of Saruman. He told his long story of imprisonment atop the tower Orthanc and his daring escape by wing of a great bird. Most seemed shocked by the treachery of Saruman. Others however, Elrond himself, seemed not to be surprised at all. I listened with great interest in Gandalf's long tale of his trip from Orthanc to Bag End attempting to find me. Finally the real question approached: what to do with the Ring?   
Many good suggestions came forth, all of which I would gladly have handed the Ring over to, but its future would be none of them. The only thing to ensure it was destroyed was to take it to the very fires it was forged in a destroy it in them. Where it is begot, so is where it will be destroyed.   
After a death like silence Boromir fidgeted and spoke. His own idea was to take the Ring and use it to conquer Sauron. Elrond quickly dismissed the idea and told that only the Dark Lord himself could use the Ring, it belonged to him. Talk of who should take the Ring to its doom was the next difficulty to overcome. Bilbo suggested that he himself go, but was given good reason not to by Gandalf.   
I glanced at the faces about me, Elrond's having the most frustration on it. My heart went numb as realization that it had to be me to destroy the Ring overcame me. I wished to stay with good Bilbo and allow someone else the discomfort of this burden. I swallowed harshly at my fate and spoke:   
"I will take the Ring."   
  
  


To Be Continued...   
Next Chapter: Sam   
  
  


A/N: That was fun. A little short, but fun. I know I skipped over a bunch of stuff, but too bad! :) R&R, please! 


	2. Samwise Gamgee

The Brotherhood of Nine   
Chapter II   
Sam   
  
  


Summery: The Company is formed and sets out on its quest.   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. That really sucks.   
  
  


"Don't let him turn me into anything unnatural!"   
-Samwise Gamgee, 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'   
  
  


I could hardly believe my ears. Had Mr. Frodo really just volunteered to destroy the Ring? I swear to everything that I must have heard him wrong. After much of the chatter has died away Gandalf and Elrond speak to Frodo. I'm too stunned to move for the moment. With a push from an invisible foe, I'm up standing beside Frodo and saying words that I myself cannot believe; I will go with him. It is true, in fact. It may be the death or me, but I will go. I shall fallow him to the ends of Middle-Earth if need be. From the corner of my eyes I see him smile in surprise at me.   
Once all that is said has finished, Frodo and I seek our two hobbit friends so as to tell them our tale of the Council of Elrond. They joined us in Bilbo's room and listen to the tale intently. Frodo gave the names of those who had attended -including Strider himself- and a short description of each. Pippin seemed most interested of Frodo's recounting of where Gandalf had been during our journey to the safety of Rivendell. I chimed in when he had told of all present about the Elves; one particular, Legolas, who had given the grievous news of Gollum escaping from the Elves of Mirkwood.   
We stayed many months in the fair house of Elrond before we were summoned to him again. He had chosen those who would go with Frodo and I on our adventures into the heart of Mordor. Chosen is not quite the right word, for all had volunteered to my knowledge. There were only two I had not been sure were going of their own free will: the Elf, Legolas and Gimli, son of Gloin. I had heard nothing of their volunteering to go on our quest with alongside everyone.   
The Company of the Ring was made of nine representing the Free Peoples of Middle-earth: myself, Frodo, Gandalf, Strider, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, and entering last of all were my hobbit friends Pippin and Merry. Though the younger two hobbits were warned against joining our Company by both wise Lord Elrond and Gandalf. The two would not back down for any reason.   
"Rope! I have forgotten my rope!" I cried. Frodo looked to me as all the members of the Company packed for their leave of the city in the next few hours. The others did not pay much mind, the only one close enough to hear besides Frodo was Boromir, but he was busy tying our packs to the back of my dear pony, Bill.   
"Let us be off, my new companions," said Strider. We began off with waves behind us to the Lord Elrond and his daughter the Lady Arwen. Bilbo followed shortly behind us speaking softly with Frodo. Upon the beginning of our road to the Mountains, Bilbo gave to Frodo a loving hug and fond farewell. From there we set off for an adventure that none of us could even imagine. Somewhere deep in my heart I knew that not all of us would return from this quest alive and I was shattered by this new discovery.   
It was cold for many days with a harsh wind blowing in from the Misty Mountains and we were seldom allowed to light a fire to warm ourselves or for me to fix a hot meal to eat. I thought back to the talks I had had with my hobbit friends in the halls of the House of Elrond and wished to be there again; our talks now were not accompanied by warmth or merriment as they had before. Now all that came with our converses was the input of the rest of the Company, not much by Strider or Gandalf whom oftenly sat alone together speaking of what road should be taken.   
"I hear you are much interested in the ways of the Elves, Master Samwise," said Legolas the night before we were to climb the Caradhras. I looked to him in interest; he spoke little to anyone since setting out on our quest. I had only really heard him talk once at the Council of Elrond, every other time he spoke it was in a whisper that even keen hobbit ears could not pick up.   
"This is true, Master Elf, I have long listened to stories from Bilbo of his time with the Elves and have even attentively sat to hear stories from our dear Ring-bearer," I replied. He spoke wistfully and attempted to sound educated as to impress the Elf. Legolas halfheartedly smiled back at him from across the fire pit where low burned a fire.   
"Much am I interested in as well with the hobbit kind. I have heard tales of such beings, but to be as honest as I shall, this is the first I have had any pleasure to have met one. Actually, four is wonderful to me to meet," said Legolas. I scooted over to him on the other side of where I had been sitting.   
"I never knew there were those in the world so interested in the likes of hobbits," I said in return. Though he was guard that night I still stayed awake to speak many tales of hobbit life with him. He seemed most interest in my stories. After I would finish one tale he would begin one of his own for me to listen to, and intently I did so. Sleep overtook me near the dawn time as I realized how little of sleep I had gotten and what trouble it would bring me while climbing the Caradhras.   
We set out shortly after sunrise and I had gotten little rest in that short time. Though had not slept at all, Legolas seemed as vibrant as ever. He seemed to be wholeheartedly interested in hobbits for he stood ahead of me speaking with Merry and Pippin. His curiosity seemed to spread as Boromir began to join in the conversation between the two young cousins and the Elf. Strider and Gandalf stood far ahead discussing just how to safety get up the Caradhras without being killed, though it seemed impossible to me to accomplish such a thing, begging their pardon.   
The snow began to fly round us heavily and I could no longer see Gandalf leading us, but Legolas assured us hobbits that he could see our guide. We stopped when the snow became higher and hardy to trudge through; there would be now way that four foot high hobbits could walk in snow that was up to the waists of the Big People.   
"We shall carry you," said Strider, indicating himself and Boromir. First, the two men struggled ahead into the snow to clear a narrow path for the others to follow. Legolas decided to take a more direct route and ran upon the snow, past the men in the snow; he received quite annoyed looks from Strider and Boromir. Though soon the Elf returned, heading back to our small group, telling of the route ahead. Soon enough the men returned as well. Aragorn took it upon himself to carry myself and Frodo while Boromir took Pippin and Merry. Gimli trailed behind, allowing no one to carry him. Behind him bracing the wind was Gandalf. Legolas once again sprinted across the snow ahead of us.   
"Sometimes I hate Elves," mumbled Boromir while trudging along. He looked over the shoulder of Strider to Legolas. I could see through the flying snow the distant shape of Legolas standing upon the snow before the others, waiting for them.   
"I agree; Elves can be horribly annoying sometimes," said Strider, whispering to Boromir, though he was sure Legolas would not hear over the driving wind even if he had hollered it.   
When all had finally reached the end of the path, a great wall of snow and ice stood dominating before them. They had managed to make a small hole through it, but the structure was uneven and threatened to fall, capturing them alive, at any minute. For a moment they thought to run through, but with the driving snow it would be impossible. I feared for the safety of the team as we passed below its great arch. We were the first three through and I could not turn back to see if the others had made it past. Strider had glanced back and by the expression on his face I gathered that the others had made it safety.   
We went forth to trudged along the rest of the way, but the wind blew fiercely into our red faces. Needless to say that we decided to take another path; the Mines of Moria. It would be a dangerous route to choose, Strider assured us, but we would try it. The walk was long and tiring. Gandalf led us and no one spoke, it was the quietest the Company had been. We were about to reach the gates of Moria.   
  
  


TBC   
Next Chapter: Gimli   
  
  
  
  



	3. Gimli the Dwarf

The Brotherhood of Nine   
Chapter III   
Gimli   
  
  


Summery: The Company journeys into the Mines of Moria. Gimli's POV.   
Rating: PG-13   
  
  


"Maybe there is no right choice."   
-Gimli, 'The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'   
  
  


The excitement alone was killing me; forcing me to almost run ahead of the others. It was not until I heard the screams of the Ring-bearer that I turned to look behind me. A tentacle of sorts was wrapped about his right leg, dragging him to the murky water outside. Aragorn, Legolas, and I went racing after him; Gandalf stayed behind in what appeared to be thought while the other three hobbits stood in surprise, staring at the spot where Frodo had been standing before he was pulled away.   
The Men slashed at the creature with swords while I used my ax to much avail. It let go of Frodo and wormed its way back into the murky water. The Company stood for a while in patience, waiting for another strike from the monster. There was no movement in the water, not even a ripple on the surface. The first to turn back into the cave was Legolas, the Elf. Just goes to show how easily Elves give up. I stand still waiting until the hand of Boromir pulls me reluctantly into the Mines.   
"Come along, then, Master Dwarf. Time to be off," said Boromir in a whisper. I do not believe that anyone, besides the Elf, heard him. If in fact they had heard the words they did not seem to be very interested in them. Frodo traveled in front of myself and Boromir, along side him were the other three hobbits; Sam being the closest. I studied the others as best I could in the darkness surrounding our group of nine.   
When my eyes came to the Elf I saw a sudden change in him. His ear twitched unnaturally, as though he had heard a far off sound. Quicker then my eyes could follow he drew out an arrow, fit it to his string and launched it at the doors. The Company looked back to see the foul creature from the water had quietly been stalking us. It drew out of the cave with an arrow between its eyes and apparently it was in a great deal of pain. While exiting back to the safety of the water the creature had torn down the arch of the ceiling above us. The rocks crumbled from the ceiling, blocking the doors.   
"It appears we only have one choice now," said Gandalf while setting a light to his staff. He began to lead us forward when a pungent aroma assaulted me. It was the stench of death. Curious, I looked at the large room before me. The bodies of at least two dozen dwarves lay in eternal sleep before me. Legolas was bending down at one, pulling out an arrow from the dead's chest.   
"Goblins," spoke the Elf to the Company. At once weapons were drawn, glinting through the tears welling in my eyes. We entered stealthily, not making any sound except scuffling of cloths. Behind me trailed the hobbits and behind them the two Men looking this way and that. My eyes were pinned forward, looking past the wizard and Elf into the gloom that awaited us.   
  
  


~*~   
  
  


I was more than excited to finally travel through Moria, but the bones of my fellow dwarves soon stole away from me all the excitement. Now I was most alert, ready for anything to sprout out of the darkness to threaten the nine of us. No sound emanated during those uneventful days of walking. There was only ever the soft noise of our shoes against the hard stone ground. Every so often I would wonder to myself if there were anything left alive in the once great mines. A deep and mysterious voice in the back of my mind told me that there were no dwarves left alive, but there may be other things. Far more dangerous things that hide silently in the oppressing darkness.   
Nothing had occurred worth any note since arriving in the Mines. Every once in awhile I would sometimes see the Ring-bearer look suddenly in a direction and peer into the darkness as though he saw something. I did not question this, that I left to Samwise, who never let me down. The reply given was always the same; the young hobbit would shake his head and say that he saw nothing, though his hand would go nervously to a spot on his cloths where the Ring lay hidden underneath. His face would go pale out of nowhere sometimes and he would jump should on of us touch him ever so slightly.   
"What is troubling you?" asked Gandalf quietly during our second night in the Mines. Frodo whisper something in return that I did not catch. Whatever it was, it did not take Gandalf by much surprise. He replied to Frodo, and the hobbit seemed to relax slightly. At the present time, our fourth day in this hell, he seemed less jumpy. When I grazed his foot walking past him on one of our brakes he did not jump as he had done three days prior when Merry had done the same.   
"Let us continue now, Gandalf. We are well rested," I said. The Company stood, somewhat too slow for my liking, and we continued on. I remembered that Gandalf had said we were close to the city while we were waiting for his choice on a slight problem we had come to face. Of course, the old wizard had chosen correctly.   
We past single file under a carving in Dwarvish; a welcome to the city of the Dwarves. As we entered I heard behind me the breath taken out of the hobbits behind me. No doubt to them the pillars of the city must have seemed more height then to myself and our even taller companions. With no emotion Gandalf continued to walk, his pace slightly faster then it had been previously. As he walked far ahead I saw a light from the corner of my eye. It was a tomb.   
"Gimli!" I heard several voices call as I ran to the room, crying out with grief. For off I heard the footsteps follow me as I bowed my head and began to cry at the tomb of Balin. The others silently approached behind me. There was silence about the room until I heard Gandalf's voice reading aloud the inscription on the tomb. Balin was dead and buried. My mind spun round and round as thought in never ending cartwheels. I could not concentrate enough to notice Gandalf picking up a book, in fact I did not pay any mind until he began to read it to us all.   
It was an account written in a hurried hand of an attack by unidentified assailants. Just as soon as Gandalf had finished there was uncommon silence, shattered by the sound of metal falling down a well. Eight sets of eyes went to Pippin. The young hobbit stood beside a large well with a terrified look on his face. Upon Gandalf finishing his tirade of shouting there was silence. A dead silence. That is when the drumbeats began.   
  
  


To Be Continued...   
Next Chapter: Gandalf   
  
  


A/N: Thanks for the few reviews I've gotten. I know this chapter is a little short, but the rest of the happenings in the mine belong to Gandalf because he isn't in the story for very much longer.   
  
  
  



End file.
